federation_starfleetfandomcom-20200213-history
Memento-Class (Reboot)
The Memento-class is a Federation Stealth Escort starship first built in early 2388. It is currently still in service, though the only currently comissioned ships are considered prototypes (NX- prefixes). The Memento-class was built and designed in secret by a group of designers with strong connections to Starfleet Intelligence. Due to relevant qualifications and experience in the field, however, two additional designers were specifically requested for the project: Special Envoy Cyberiade Dakay'to and Captain Ralph Fastolphe, the latter of which would eventually command the class' pilot vessel. The class is considered amongst the forefront of Starfleet technology, and as such are equipped with a wide variety of unique features. Celebrated members of this class include the USS Memento, whose operations were later struck from the Starfleet record citing security concerns from Starfleet Intelligence, and the forthcoming USS Noble. It is speculated the Noble is intended to be an improved production model of the Memento, though the ship is not currently in service. History Development of the Memento-class began formally after the beginning of the Romulan War in 2387, though many aspects of the project have existed in various experimental stages since the mid-2360s. After the success of such small, heavily-armed Escort Destroyers including the Merian-class as part of Project Full Circle, Starfleet issued a further requirement intended to improve upon the framework set down by those vessels. Though the Memento's initial design was based upon the Merian, it soon expanded into an entirely unique design reminiscent of several prior designs. The specific details of the project are shrouded in mystery, and it is strongly speculated that the Memento's design was overseen in large part by an organization such as Starfleet Intelligence. Nevertheless, what indications of the design that are available point to the ship being specifically designed for stealth as well as speed, with systems being continually upgraded at all stages of the Memento's design period. The possible reasons for this are numerous. For one, the Memento herself is equipped with an improved Phase Cloaking Device similar to the original prototype mounted to the USS Pegasus in violation of the Treaty of Algeron, though no such device appears in her construction records. It is speculated this is a testbed for a line of Phase Cloak-equipped vessels based on the same design. The ship's warp core is also encapsulated in a large 'alloy shield', which is composed of numerous materials designed to reflect sensor rays and decrease the ship's warp profile. Combined with an already extensive compliment of EM (Electronic Warfare) devices onboard the ship, the Memento is exceptionally hard to detect when in operation. As one may suspect, any of this technology falling into the wrong hands at any stage would risk a serious diplomatic incident, one which likely could not be afforded given the current political climate. All sections of the ship's outer hull are streamlined for superior atmospheric flight capabilities, as well as having received a significant upgrade in thruster capability. These decisions were made largely as a result from the numerous 'ground strikes' performed by Starfleet and Klingon forces during the Dominion War, which -- without a large fleet -- are themselves difficult to accomplish in-atmosphere by spacefaring vessels especially in terms of flight performance. In additon, both warp nacelles and pylons have the ability to 'fold' into one of two configurations, either horizontal or perpendicular to the ship's plane, after a short 'extension' sequence as both nacelles move aft on attached rails to deploy. This has the added benefit of allowing the vessel to adjust it's warp dynamics and maneuverability in-flight, besides the additional phaser arrays located on the high ventral interior of both pylons. When 'folded', the ship is more stable, though it suffers in maneuverability and conceals both additional phaser arrays. When 'unfolded', the vessel gains a higher speed and turning radius similar to that of most Warbird-style vessels, but suffers in the stability of the ship's warp field over long periods. This in itself was a result of Starfleet Engineering's tests to integrate a fixed-line nacelle configuration into the fleet. Unlike current ships, this would have the advantage of creating a much more compact design Physically, the ship is built with an 'arrowhead' saucer section, taking many cues in design from the Nova-class frigates. This is directly grafted onto an extended substructure, which contains the majority of the ship's systems in the absence of a dedicated engineering hull. The deflector array is mounted in an underslung 'bulge' between both the saucer section and substructure. Much like the Merian-class, the ship features seven primary decks, with two subdecks -- the bridge and the sensor pod -- attached on both extremes. This, in fact, was done as part of the project's close association with several earth transport firms, to whom Starfleet had sought consultation for given complaints from crews onboard other 'escort'-type ships, such as the Defiant-class. Though it normally carries a crew compliment of around 15 officers and 35 enlisted, it is capable of being operated by a minimum of 12 crewmembers due to the vessel's extensive automation designed to support silent running. This was listed as a requirement by much of the Starfleet admiralty, who believed that a fully automated vessel would run a risk similar to the M-5 experiment -- that is, being weak to it's own programming, especially against enemy forces. The ship's computer is also composed primarily of Bioneural circuitry, in contrast with the mostly Isolinear systems present onboard the Intrepid and other starship classes of the previous decade. Specification As far as is known, the Memento-class, and the Memento herself, is the only vessel in Starfleet with this specific function. Though other ships serve similar roles -- The cloak-enabled Defiant, for instance -- the Memento was seemingly designed from the ground-up to accomplish the specific objective of stealth and deep-strike capability. Though no significant upgrades have yet been announced or implimented for the class, it is still technically in development, with the Noble well underway in her construction. The Memento, however, is equipped with many technologies that are still considered to be experimental, and as such are very likely to be refitted, reviewed, and replaced as time continues. Much as with customized designs like the Defiant, the Memento has been built from the ground-up. Many of it's systems and interior are customized specifically for the vessel, often times trying to accommodate it's unique outer hull shape. This has made repair and home modification of the class difficult, especially whilst underway. Subclasses Memento-class, mk I Tactical Summary The Memento is a vessel designed for the express purpose of combat and targeted raiding. Six phaser arrays are fitted to the exterior of the hull: two on the dorsal saucer, two on the ventral saucer, and two on the dorsal substructure. Two additional phaser arrays are concealed by the movable nacelle struts, able to be fired once fully adjusted to the 'unfolded' configuration. As well, three phaser cannons are mounted directly beneath the 'nose' of the ship, firing in concert with the direction of the torpedo tubes. In terms of torpedo armament, three dual-purpose launchers are fitted aft within the engineering substructure, while the rest of the launchers are fitted fore along the bottom end of the saucer section. Atop the ship's substructure 'bulge' contains the housing for the ship's tricobalt device launcher, with the warheads themselves carried many decks below in a sealed central area of the ship. Tricobalt weaponry is capable of producing an explosive effect many times more powerful than even Quantum Torpedoes, though such devices are (as a result) much harder to manufacture and store safely. With an extended compliment onboard, the Memento's tactical options expand, possibly enabling it to eliminate targets during extended cruises out in space. As was mentioned, the outer hull is streamlined for atmospheric flight, and the ship's impulse and thruster engines have been upgraded and expanded for superior handling and maneuverability. This is as well as the ability to directly adjust the configuration of the ship's nacelles, allowing skilled helmsmen to drastically change the ship's additude almost at will. The ship's shield emitters are also coded to resist disruptor fire, employing similar techniques in type to many Klingon 'hunting' vessels whose designs have been shared with the Federation. This is likely a result of the Romulan War, where such added protective measures would help the vessel escape under fire. The vessel's primarily fore-facing weaponry and torpedo-based armament indicates it is designed mainly for frontal assaults, using it's handling and size to evade fire during repeated passes. The ship, likely, would suffer notably in a prolonged encounter, especially when said encounter is done at an especially close or far distance. Both the ship's weapon placement and the presence of a dedicated Tricobalt Device launcher is also proof the Memento-class was designed for quick strikes behind enemy lines -- the very presence of Tricobalt warheads, after all, is a significant liability unless security and safety of the goods can be assured. With it's phase-cloaking device, the Memento can be anywhere at nearly any time, appearing and disappearing whilst launching sorties behind enemy lines. So long as the phase-cloak remains functional, detection of the ship relies entirely upon energy readings and communication signals. This does, of course, carry some amount of risk -- The vessel's very existence is in violation of the Federation's agreement not to use or develop it's own cloaking devices at a time when Federation-Romulan tensions are at an all-time-high. This is the likely reason why most all logs of the Memento's existence and her construction records have been struck from Starfleet databases, likely putting the ship and her crew under the exclusive purview of the intelligence and special operations communities. Known Vessels Only two vessels of the Memento-class and type are known; the USS Memento (NCC) and the yet-to-be-built USS Noble (NCC). It is notable that the majority of the Memento's service records and logs are unavailable through the vast majority of LCARS databases, indicating the ship as possibly in use by an organization conducting sensitive or otherwise highly classified operations. The exact identity of such an organization has not been revealed to the public record. Category:Reboot Vessels + Stations